John And John
by JacksonianFanBoy
Summary: This actually came from a small detail in my Simple Men story. John Adams gets a note... from another John. But which one? What is it about? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

John Adams was packing up his stuff after a long, surprisingly quiet day in congress. Hancock had a huge meltdown earlier, so everyone was doing their best to not disrupt him once again. Adams closed his journal only to realize he had this tugging urge to empty his bladder. He sighed and walked out to the privy.

Once he was done, he walked back into the congressional hall. On the way out, Dickinson gave him the usual sneer, then a laugh at the shorter man's expense. Adams rolled his eyes and moved on. He was not sure if Hancock was still around, so he decided it was best not to start a fight. As he picked up his journal, a piece of folded up paper fell out of it.

"What the Hell is this?" Quickly, he picked it up and opened it.

_Dear John,_

_This is ever so embarrassing, and not like a man to say, but I must see you this evening. There have been feelings that have been swarming deep inside me, and I cannot hide them any longer. Lord knows I have tried, sitting there day in and day out, watching you… it has become too much for me. I apologize if this frightens you a bit, but I must see you tonight. I will be in the alleyway near the hall tonight. Please come… If not to reciprocate these feelings, to at least tell me off and I shall move on with my life…_

_ Your Obedient,_

_ John….._

Adams stared at the note.

"Good God…" He stuffed the note in his pocket and stormed outside.

As he walked down the road, approaching his living quarters, he thought. "Who could it be? WHICH John? Witherspoon? He seems a little strange, despite being a Reverend… Hancock? He's a bit flashy and emotional. Dickin—NO! Not him. Must be one of the other two."

He sat in the chair… thinking. Should he go? They did say to meet either way… but for what reason would he go?

Hancock actually was an interesting fellow. Seemed smart. Not always stable, but neither was Adams himself really.

Witherspoon… well he was different, but not his type at all. Even if he were a woman. He did not need another woman anyways. Abigail was all the woman he needed and more. But the idea… of a male friend… a GOOD male friend… it interested Adams a bit… more than he had realized before.

It was getting dark outside. Adams gathered up his courage and grabbed his coat from the hook.

The night air was actually pleasant. It was still a bit humid, but not nearly as bad as it was earlier in the day. His necked tensed up the closer he got to the congressional hall…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Wait!" Adams stopped dead in his tracks. "It cannot be Witherspoon! He and Sherman ran off earlier this afternoon. He would not have time to give me the note. I watched them both leave congress. So it must be…" He closed his eyes and smirked. "Hancock" He moaned under his breath.

The more he thought, the more he was up for the idea of a… partnership with the president. He knew he got on the man's nerves, but then again, he got on everyone's nerves. There were actually many times outside of congress that the two got along splendidly. Every so often, Hopkins would host a party at the local tavern. It was a nice reason for everyone to get plastered and not think about politics for one night.

At the last party, Adams and Hancock ended up sitting in the corner at a table together. Normally, Thomson would have been with the president, but that evening he had gotten so drunk, he stood in another corner talking to… no one. From what he said, everyone came to the conclusion that he thought General Washington was there with him.

Meanwhile, Adams and Hancock sat quietly in their corner.

"You know, John. I don't really hate you at all." Hancock grinned as he drank a shot of whiskey.

"I am glad to hear that sir." Adams nodded.

"Oh don't call me sir! Call me John. We're both men here…" Sneakily, Hancock slipped his hand under the table and onto one of Adams' knees. He didn't know what to do or say. It was strange sensation… but a good one… good, but strange.

"I, er," He attempted to form words, but nothing was coming to him. Just as he worried he would lose Hancock, Lee started running around the bar in the buff.

"You see it's here a Lee, there a Lee!" He sang proudly, showing everybody his lanky, nude figure. Did I mention he did it proud-Lee?

"That's much more Lee than I need to see!" Chase moaned, hiding his face in his plate of bacon.

Dr. Hall merely stared. Even though he did not say much and was often overruled by his submission to South Carolina, he secretly had many…desires… DESIRES TO REBEL AND JOIN THE MEN OF INDEPENDENCE THAT IS! He ripped his clothes off and started to dance with his fellow Southerner, Lee.

"Sweet Jesus!" McNair shrugged and left the bar. Franklin shook his head and ducked down the hall with a few young ladies he had been wooing the whole time.

"Oh Gen'ral, you make me b—"Thomson fainted in the corner, finally at his end for the evening.

All the excitement had distracted Hancock, who had a low tolerance for ignoring chaos and disorder.

Yes, that night always burned so hard in Adams' memory. He now prepared himself to walk down the alleyway and face the man who so heatedly burned for him.


End file.
